


Wolfy Blues

by Asteroid_Blues



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Interplanetary Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid_Blues/pseuds/Asteroid_Blues
Summary: 来自银河系之外的藤丸立香，在达芬奇教授的带领下离开环网，跟随着迦勒底号科考船进行民俗学调研。他们为了记录移民火星的地球人后裔——雅嘎的生态，来到了恒星衰变、只余四颗大行星的迟暮太阳系……
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Patxi, 狼咕哒





	1. Wolfy Blues (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 在无限大的宇宙、恒河沙的星系、那由他的行星中，从生命诞生到热寂的不可说的光阴，只有短短几十年的时间，只有在一片区区一亿四千万平方公里的土地上，有一个独一无二的帕茨西。

银河历6370年，猎户座旋臂上一颗直径六千千米的白色行星迎来了一个不速之客。

克珊托斯制动器在飞船前方喷出蓝色火焰，帮助迦勒底号逐渐减速。这个星系已近迟暮，四颗大行星绕着冰冷刺眼的环状星云缓慢运行，目睹曾经的红巨星被引力的潮汐拉扯、撕裂，逐渐被抛进黑暗的宇宙深处。迦勒底号这次的目标是最靠近中心的那一颗。这颗星球由斑斑块块的灰白拼凑而成，卡在舷窗里就像是通过最原始的光学望远镜拍出的黑白照片。风暴云在空中成型，急速地从行星的一端奔往另一端。

藤丸立香又确认了一遍先遣队的数据，这颗行星的平均气温在零下100度到零下120度。光是看到数据她就不由得打了个哆嗦，在风暴中体感温度肯定还会更低。不仅是大地和海洋，这里恐怕连空气都是冻结的。这颗星球上真的有人居住吗？

“即将进入大气层，请各人员归位。10……9……8……”

藤丸立香就近把自己固定住，迦勒底号开始在重力与风暴中疯狂摇晃。她捏紧拳头咬紧牙关，不管经历多少次，她就是没法习惯着陆的过程。他们相比预期偏离了20公里，与居住区的距离比计划的更远。立香在空中就看见了那些茫茫白雪掩映下的猩红屋顶。没想到这样一颗星球真的演化出了生命甚至文明。

“立香，准备好了吗？”达芬奇帮她检查着礼装的防护数值。

“没问题。”藤丸拉上拉链，轻松愉快地回答。这不是她第一次担任斥候。她的心脏因兴奋而鼓动，这是一种奇妙的预感，在这颗星球上一定有好事发生。

“藤丸，我这么说你可能不爱听，但是跟当地人接触一定要小心，千万不能暴露迦勒底号的位置。”戈尔德鲁夫背着手转来转去，不停絮叨。

“船长，你也太小心了吧？”达芬奇打趣着毫无威信可言的胆小船长，“这星球上还能有千里眼雷达和王之号炮？放心啦，迦勒底没那么脆弱的。”

“你们懂什么，小心驶得万年船。”见两个女生不理他，戈尔德鲁夫挺着肥颤颤的肚子，装作检查设备的样子又转了两圈，尴尬地回驾驶室去了。

藤丸立香没把船长的话放在心上，这可是巴别图书馆[3]登记之外的偏远行星，不可能演化出那么高等的文明。她走出舱门，外面的风雪比隔着玻璃看起来更大。立香踉跄两步，差点没能站稳。她把鞋上的引力值提升一级稳住几乎要被大风吹飞的自己，小腿立刻陷进雪里，一旦费劲拔出来雪就扑簌簌往下掉。她转身一步一瘸回到迦勒底号上。

“不行，风太大了，很难往前走。”她对达芬奇讲，同时给自己加了一层埃德温[4]防风罩。她们一起搬出阿蒙森-斯科特[5]雪地摩托。

这一次前进得要顺利得多，然而，尽管她已经把气息感知调到EX级，在接近半小时的路程中她都没遇上一个人。眼见村落已近在咫尺，在毫无准备的情况下贸然闯入无疑是下下策。想到这里，她只好又绕了条路往回开，希望能遇上一个半个当地人。坐标记录仪显示她与迦勒底号只有4、5公里的距离，这一路上依然荒无人烟。她从摩托车上下来，狂风吹得她摇摇晃晃，她只走了两步便气喘吁吁，不得不停下来歇脚。这时从她的背后传来低低吠吼的声音。

有人了？！藤丸的第一反应是欣喜，然后才突然后怕起来——对方是怎么躲过生命探测仪，又是怎么发现她的？

她把双手放在对方看得见的地方，随着转身，身侧隐约透出七圆环力场肥皂泡一样的结构色。

比对方的尖嘴与利爪更早映入眼帘的，是一柄黑洞洞的猎枪。立香心脏简直漏了一拍，直后悔自己托大，没有听船长的嘱咐，行事更谨慎一些。看来这里的文明程度比想象中更高。不过——她深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出来——没关系，猎枪打不穿七圆环，暂时还是安全的。

对方见到她时愣了一下，但见立香似乎没有敌意，就稍稍压低了枪口。立香指指自己，告诉他自己的名字。对方会意，右手没有离开扳机，只是用托枪的左手拇指朝自己虚晃一下，发出类似“帕茨西”的声音。

有了指向性的音节，语言解析进行起来就快了。康拉德[6]磕磕绊绊地向对方翻译立香的话：“你-好--我-的-名-字-是-藤-丸-立-香-我-和-我-的-同-伴-是-来-这-里-进-行-科-研-调-查-的-我-们-没-有-敌-意-请-问-你-是-这-里-的-居-民-吗-”

对方很可能没听懂她说的什么，端着枪半天不肯回话。就在立香忐忑不安，试图再向对方搭话的时候，他终于开口了：

“你就是无毛种吗？你从哪里来的？为什么会出现在这种地方？”

[1] 出自史蒂芬·巴克斯特《图灵苹果》，并非原文所描写的小鹰状星云。

[2] 出自丹·西蒙斯《海伯利安》。

[3] 出自豪尔赫·路易斯·博尔赫斯《巴别图书馆》。

[4] 取自罗伯特·埃德温·皮里，美国探险家，首个率队抵达北极点的人。

[5] 取自挪威探险家罗尔德·阿蒙森与英国探险家罗伯特·斯科特，最早率队到达南极点的两人。

[6] 取自康拉德·柴卡里阿斯·洛伦兹，奥地利动物学家，现代动物行为学之父，著有《所罗门王的指环》一书。


	2. Wolfy Blues (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在无限大的宇宙、恒河沙的星系、那由他的行星中，从生命诞生到热寂的不可说的光阴，只有短短几十年的时间，只有在一片区区一亿四千万平方公里的土地上，有一个独一无二的帕茨西。

听到刺耳的忙音，立香意识到对方可能用了什么特殊词汇，被康拉德判断具有侮辱性，直接屏蔽掉了——时时传译也有这些不方便的地方。立香纠结着怎么说才不会引起对方的疑心或反感。其实她的任务已经完成了：与当地人初步接触，收集他们的语言和身体情报——这些信息可以帮助迦勒底的工作人员进行伪装、融入当地社会——现在她要做的不过是想办法摆脱这个狼人，然后回到迦勒底。她突然感到一阵心悸，强烈的预感阻止着她离开。就在她犹豫不决的时候，生命探测仪警铃大作。狼人竖起耳朵，把枪抬起来对准她：“什么声音？！”

“别怕！别怕！”立香下意识举高双手，“我只是发现周围好像有别的什么人或者动物……你别开枪，让我检查一下……好不好？”

帕茨西不说话，但也没有进一步的威胁动作。藤丸小心翼翼地摸出生物探测仪，把这个闪着绿点的小圆盘拿给帕茨西看：“你看，有什么东西正在向我们靠过来。”

帕茨西耳朵又前后转了转，抬头嗅着空气中的味道。现在正好刮着西北风，处在上风处的帕茨西什么也没闻到。他对藤丸的话将信将疑，于是领着她一起去图标闪烁的位置查看。

他头刚探出雪丘立刻又缩了回来，对立香比了个噤声的手势。雪丘背后是一片小苔原[1]。大概是因为雪丘的阻挡，那里风势稍有缓和，雪盖底下生长着斑驳青绿的苔藓和地衣。一只落单的巨貘瘸着条腿，用长鼻拱开积雪，用扁平宽大、锹一样的下门齿刮铲起冰层上的植物[2]。帕茨西两眼放光，安静迅速地打开保险、拉动枪栓。这只巨貘动作迟缓，像是年老体衰又受了重伤。枪声把立香惊了一跳，等她回头看时，野兽庞大的身躯已经倒在地上，不再动弹了。

立香这时候才意识到自己有多冷。她四肢抽搐一样发抖，连站起来都困难。

帕茨西注意到她的异样：“你怎么了？”

立香打着哆嗦，勉强从打战的牙间挤出一个“冷”字。

帕茨西从怀里摸出小酒壶[3]，为了让热水保温更长时间，他一直贴身放着。他把水壶递到立香嘴边：“可惜没酒了，你先凑合一下。还坚持得住吗？”

一口热水顺着喉管进入胃里，立香几乎能感受到这股热流在向四周扩散。她点点头，伸手想掏雪地摩托的钥匙，试了两三次才成功。

阿蒙森-斯科特很快自动寻径过来。立香支起顶棚，空调吹出的热风扑在她完全冻僵的脸上，她终于有了活过来的感觉。见她没事了，帕茨西开始处理刚捕到的猎物。零下100度的环境中，巨貘的体温已经散尽，锋利的小刀划过还没冻结实的肉，掉下一些血和体液凝成的冰碴子。帕茨西动作很娴熟，但是天黑得比他的动作更快。等到他把巨兽完全肢解，太阳——虽然它即使在白天也一直藏在暴风雪背后——已经落山，天光越来越黯淡。帕茨西抓起一把雪搓掉手上的血渍，问立香：“你准备回哪儿去？天黑之前能到吗？”

立香反应变得有些迟钝了，半天都没理清楚这句话什么意思。帕茨西察觉到风向变了，风中传来刺耳的尖啸，很快这里就会刮起新一轮的风暴：“要不先到我家避一避吧。”

他按照藤丸说的把肉驾到车顶上，也把他带着的背囊、简易雪橇、猎枪都绑上去，然后勉强挤进摩托车准乘两人的狭小车厢。这时候天已经完全黑了，立香问他能不能分清方向。

帕茨西正用爪子拨弄着出风口，车里弥漫着他一股从来没闻过、也找不到任何形容的香味。他头也不抬，随手一指：“那边。”

“你确定？雪这么大，你能看清吗？”

帕茨西蜷缩在座椅上，雪地摩托的顶棚对他来说太低了：“啊？雪的话……不妨碍啊？”

立香意识到他可能是能感知地磁线[4]，这又是一个新发现。她伸手帮帕茨西升高顶棚、调整座椅，让他能坐得稍微舒服些。帕茨西居住的村庄就是他们在空中看到的那一座。他指挥立香略微绕路，把摩托车和多余的肉藏在距离村庄很近的一处矿洞里，这才扛着巨貘的后腿[5]回家。

帕茨西家里很乱，但还算干净。房子中间有一处凹进地底、可以开关的穴坑，上方用铁链悬吊着一口大铁锅[6]。不过这些藤丸都是后来才看清楚的。屋外风暴中夹着极光，但低头弯腰匍匐进门之后，屋里则是彻底的漆黑一片，唯一能看见的是帕茨西一双亮晶晶的眼睛，反而更吓人了。帕茨西摸索着点燃蜡烛，借着昏暗的烛光升起铁锅，等灶火燃起后就马上掐灭了烛火。

他递给蹲在火堆边挪不动步的立香一卷厚毯子，毯子厚薄不均，很多地方还打着补丁，显然是用了很长时间了。他从地下室的深井里打水[7]，又往灶洞里添了些煤[8]，先帮立香烧了壶热水，接着才把腿肉丢进锅里。

汤水表面浮了一层厚厚的血沫，巨貘的腥臭味很快充满整个屋子，而且越来越浓烈。立香绝望地发现屋子里只在顶端有一扇窗户，大小恐怕连芙芙进出都费劲。帕茨西也不怕烫，用小刀割下两大块还淌着血水的兽肉搁在盘子里，还递给立香一份。

立香赶忙摆手，帕茨西没见过这种肉摆在面前都不吃的人：“嗯？这个魔兽虽然是我打的，但严格来说算你发现的，你可以吃一点。”

立香都快疯了，腿肉在锅里只是化了个冻，几乎还是生的。她不想骗帕茨西，于是只好用实话拒绝他：“谢谢你帕茨西，但是……我不太敢吃这个。你不用担心，我带了吃的东西，如果你不介意也可以尝尝。”

她从腰侧的小包里掏出两个风魔馒头，递给帕茨西一个。她一边吃一边后悔，出门之前为什么没有检查一下随身的应急物品，导致现在只能吃这种又干又涩、硌牙没味的保命干粮。她无比想念船长做的青椒肉丝，哪怕是水煮蛋煮水煮蛋她现在也能吃下十个。这玩意儿和帕茨西印象里的所有食物都长得不太一样，他狐疑地咬了一口，眼睛突然亮了，这是今天第二次见他这么高兴：“这东西是什么？很好吃嘛！”他两三口就咬没了，于是立香又给了他一个。

帕茨西专门剃了两块连着筋的肉下来，吃到一半的时候绞高铁锅，重新架上一口小锅把肉丢进去炖。他从上锁的柜子里掏出一小盒盐巴，用勺柄珍惜地剜了一点进汤里。也许是被熏习惯了，也许是肉炖久了味道有了些改善，锅里渐渐飘出些肉汤应有的香味。他盛给立香一碗：“要试试吗？”

藤丸咽了一口唾沫，船长做的航空食品再好吃，也比不上一口肉带来的满足感。她抿了一口，比想象中强得多，肉非常软嫩，汤虽然还是腥味扑鼻，不理会喝下去却很是鲜美。

第二天立香闹了有生以来最严重的一次肚子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这一段的时候我才意识到设定上有大纰漏orz，删删改改最后干脆重写了这一段。查了不少资料半懂不懂的状态下讲（圆）一下大概的设定……首先是太阳系演化。太阳在扩张过程中辐射增强，火星表面温度升高、出现液态水、大气层变厚，变得比地球更适宜人类生存，于是产生了大规模移民。太阳在衰老后蜕变为红巨星，继续扩张吞噬了水星、金星和地球。在这之后红巨星演化为白矮星的过程中，太阳光度增加表面温度降低，并逐渐失去表面物质，形成行星状星云。海王星、冥王星和小行星带被其他星系捕获，脱离太阳系的引力，太阳系仅余火星、木星、土星、天王星四大行星。由于太阳不再能提供足够的热量，火星上的未来人类进化成雅嘎的样子以适应严寒。
> 
> 然后！重点来了！第一异闻带设定环境温度零下100摄氏度！这温度有多离谱呢……第四季冰河期的冰期平均气温大概比现在低10摄氏度左右；现在的火星最低气温零下130摄氏度上下，但是近日点最高气温能超过20摄氏度；有记录的地球最低气温零下80摄氏度，数据采集自南极大陆内陆，那里几乎没有任何大型乔木和灌木生长；二氧化碳熔点为零下78摄氏度……按照俄罗斯异闻带的气温，很难想象那里有足够的生产者提供氧气，更遑论有乔木生长，那么魔兽吃什么？帕茨西又用什么建木屋？冰期较间冰期农作物种植范围大幅减小，零下100摄氏度的环境下现今的粮食和经济作物多半是没法生长的，雅嘎是用什么酿酒的？零下100摄氏度那地表肯定就没有液态水了，雅嘎和魔兽的饮用水从哪里来？另外还有，雅嘎一顿吃多少肉？需要捕猎几头魔兽才够这个量？……
> 
> 问题越来越多，原作可以通过“异闻带”这一设定全部解释过去，但是在我自己的**设定里面就不行了，于是我只好开始跌跌撞撞地打补丁……
> 
> [1] 这颗行星上（现在）的主要植物是藻类，主要分布于海洋中靠近冰面的位置；生产者包括藻类、蓝藻、苔藓、真菌和蕨类，在某些地热资源丰富的地区有大型蕨类生长。除了这些，魔兽和雅嘎的一项重要食物来源是山洞深处的真菌。
> 
> [2] 扁平的下门牙是铲齿象的特征，但也不是用来刮地衣吃的，而是和鼻子配合辅助进食。这里大概就是个长了铲齿象门牙、巨貘的大小、但是又能在离谱的低温环境下生存的奇葩魔兽吧。
> 
> [3] 酒是用养殖的魔兽的奶酿造的，没有谷物也没有马铃薯，酿不了伏特加。奶酒发酵后也可以蒸馏，但是主要是贵族喝的（设定）。
> 
> [4] 在对Cataglyphis属的蚂蚁进行研究的过程中发现，偏振光（成熟个体）和地磁（初期）都会被用于导航。除此之外还有更多例子。
> 
> [5] 巨貘体重据推测在500千克左右。这里我把帕茨西（成年雄性雅嘎）的食量类比了雄性成年北极熊的食量，大概一天在50千克左右（问题是人家耐得住长时间不吃啊！帕茨西你看看你呢？！）；而帕茨西的身高体重因为我没查到具体设定，于是参考了成年雌性北极熊（2.1米，400千克）和北美成年雄性灰狼（1米，75千克）的身高体重，设定为身高两米，体重200千克（礼装上他太瘦了……）。对比家猪体重和巨貘体重，用家猪后腿重推出巨貘后腿重大概在50千克上下，也就是帕茨西一顿（天）的量。
> 
> [6] 按照德国以前部分农村房屋构造乱写的。房子是用小石头搭建的，因为没有轻而结实的材料搭建房梁，所以普遍建得很小。炉灶位于中心的房间，且低于地面，有管道与周围小房间相连。窗户和门都很小（保暖），窗户开得很高。
> 
> [7] 因为星球表面没有液态水，所以凿深井取地下水。
> 
> [8] 星球还温暖的时候有树木生长，之后逐渐变成了煤炭。


	3. Wolfy Blues (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自银河系之外的藤丸立香，在达芬奇教授的带领下离开环网，跟随着迦勒底号科考船进行民俗学调研。他们为了记录移民火星的地球人后裔——雅嘎的生态，来到了恒星衰变、只余四颗大行星的迟暮太阳系……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在无限大的宇宙、恒河沙的星系、那由他的行星中，从生命诞生到热寂的不可说的光阴，只有短短几十年的时间，只有在一片区区一亿四千万平方公里的土地上，有一个独一无二的帕茨西。

藤丸立香奄奄一息躺在病床上。戈尔德鲁夫对她的鲁莽行为非常生气，对达芬奇撂下一句：“她是你的学生，该怎么处理你看着办！”

“我听说他一直不停念叨‘连我都还没吃过！’”达芬奇却没对她发火，反而饶有兴致地问立香的感想。

立香整张脸都皱起来，像揉作一团的纸：“一点都不好吃！”

“华生，她好些了吗？”福尔摩斯推门进来。

医疗AI华生回答：“食物中毒的症状缓解了不少，很快就能彻底康复了。”

福尔摩斯也没批评她，毕竟他也曾干出为了探案用鱼叉刺猪肋排这种蠢事[1]，好奇心比达芬奇有过之而无不及。他反而表扬起立香：“这次数据很详实，藤丸干得不错。潜入准备已经做好了。”他对达芬奇点点头。

福尔摩斯让一个叫雷斯垂德[2]的船员跟他一起去，华生当然也会陪同。他在立香带回的地图上标出了三个不同规模的城镇：“怎么样，藤丸，接下来的时间你是打算跟我们一起，还是独立调查？”

立香想回去找帕茨西：“我想回那个村子。我遇到的帕茨西是个好奇心旺盛、做事认真的人，最难得的是他完全没有排外的思想，我觉得我能从他那里学到更多东西。”

福尔摩斯表示赞同，从她短短时间收集回来的大量资料数据就足以看出这一点。达芬奇自己是室内研究派，从来不干涉立香的活动。

“但还是要和当地人保持适当的距离。”华生严肃地说，虽然是个AI，他倒比达芬奇和福尔摩斯更像一个靠谱的大人，“别让他知道太多迦勒底的事情，也别再吃坏肚子了。”

立香笑笑敷衍过去。她可不敢告诉他们，昨晚她不仅和帕茨西聊得热火朝天，今早更是把生物探测仪都借给了他。

“所以，你是从哪儿来的？”帕茨西吃饱了，开始聊起这个他们从刚见面他就想问的问题，“看你的样子也不太像是无毛种啊？”

在回答之前立香先问他：“你说的无毛种是什么？”

“你连这都不知道？！你之前到底是在哪个山洞里生活啊！”他指着藤丸，“无毛种就是像你这样，脸上手上都光溜溜的。据说以前的原始人就长这样，现在雅嘎中间还时不时会有全身无毛的婴儿诞生，但是基本上都活不过一个星期。像你这样的长大的无毛种我还是第一次见。”

“我不是你说的那种‘无毛种’，我也不是在这颗星球上出生的。”她朝天上一指，“我是从很远很远的另一个星球来的。”

“啊？星球？你是神仙？”

“不是……”立香意识到，在这样一个冷透了的环境中，帕茨西不太可能大晚上在室外逗留；就算风暴停歇，他也很可能没见过星空。她翻找身上的每一个口袋，想不到有什么东西是能用来向他展示的。最后她想起来什么，从礼装的衣领下拉出一条细长的银链子。链子底端系着一枚红宝石，立香从记忆中投影出迦勒底降落时她看到的红顶屋子：

“你看，这是我们现在的位置。”她在空中虚虚一抓，画面随之缩小，“拉远一点看，这个村子就变成了星球上的一个小点。”她继续缩放画面，“再远一点，这颗星球也是围绕着中间那个有多层圆环的星体运行的，我们把这样的一整个叫做星系。在更远的地方，还有无数更亮更大的恒星、像这颗星球一样的行星，还有恒星团、小行星、卫星、彗星、变星、黑洞……”

“等等！你是说……”帕茨西踏踏脚下的地板，“大地是个球？那我为什么没掉下去？”

……

……

立香扶额。

要从这里开始吗……

她好不容易解释了个大概。帕茨西依然半信半疑，立香试着把话题转回去：“帕茨西，你刚才说的‘原始人’和‘雅嘎’是什么意思？”

“听说，这个国家……‘这颗星球’，以前还是很暖和的，当时的人都像你一样，个子小小的，身上光溜溜的，细胳膊细腿，又弱又容易生病。后来这里渐渐变得越来越冷，那些没有变成雅嘎的原始人就都死了。”

“你们为什么管自己叫雅嘎？”

“这个问题你可别问别人啊，虽然他们很多人也不知道就是了。据说雅嘎这个名字是无毛种给起的，意思是我们会像妖怪一样吃掉他们。后来不知道怎么的，传着传着，我们就开始用雅嘎来称呼自己了。”

立香详细记录着帕茨西的每一句话。帕茨西又问她：“你说你是从天上来的，你到这种地方来干什么？”

“我是来做研究的。就是关于这个星球上的人，长什么样子，说什么语言，吃什么食物，住什么屋子，文化、传说……关于你们的方方面面我都想了解，然后记录下来。”

帕茨西感到不可思议：“我们这种破地方有什么好看的吗？”

立香没法向他解释，他在她眼里有多大的魅力。雅嘎松软厚实的毛皮，可以在漆黑一片的夜里看清东西的眼睛，在零下100摄氏度的红莲地狱里发展出的文明，在全宇宙范围内也是绝无仅有的样本。他们是怎么打猎的？他们怎么处理捕获的猎物？他们的社会构成是什么样的，施行什么样的制度？雅嘎的生老病死，婚丧嫁娶，她渴望了解所有的细节。她只好对帕茨西说：

“我做的民俗学研究，就是要学习、记录每一个文明的全貌。这样即使这个文明在历史中湮灭了，还能保证有足够的信息留存下来。”

“为什么？这样做有什么意义吗？”

有什么意义？立香曾经也这样问过自己。不得不承认，这件事情是没有意义的。天上不会飘落两片相同的雪花，地上不会出现两头相同的雅嘎。一个文明消失了，便再不可能重新出现。而她现在收集的所有信息，都会在宇宙死亡的那一刻，沉默在那个绝对零度的世界里。

但是她对帕茨西说：“其实，我也不知道这件事情有什么意义。但我不是根据意义在做事，我只是跟随自己的心意。在我看来，你们的文明独一无二、魅力无穷，所以才想尽可能去了解，去记录。或许这样的行为不会导向一个有意义的结果，但是这个行为本身、行动的过程，本身就是有意义的。”

帕茨西意识到他从立香身上感受到的违和感是什么。那是一种轻飘飘的气质，一种甜到发腻的氛围，一种只有从来没吃过苦头、饿过肚子的人才会有的从容。

他想要更了解这个人。

[1] 出自《福尔摩斯归来记》收录的《黑彼得》，由亞瑟•伊格内修斯•柯南•道爾爵士所著，原文使用的是一根短矛，实验对象是肉店里悬挂的一整头猪。

[2] G•雷斯垂德探长，伦敦警察厅警探，首次登场于《血字的研究》。


	4. Wolfy Blues (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自银河系之外的藤丸立香，在达芬奇教授的带领下离开环网，跟随着迦勒底号科考船进行民俗学调研。他们为了记录移民火星的地球人后裔——雅嘎的生态，来到了恒星衰变、只余四颗大行星的迟暮太阳系……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在无限大的宇宙、恒河沙的星系、那由他的行星中，从生命诞生到热寂的不可说的光阴，只有短短几十年的时间，只有在一片区区一亿四千万平方公里的土地上，有一个独一无二的帕茨西。

他们约定在之前藏摩托车的山洞里见面。帕茨西看到等在那里的是个雅嘎不觉吃了一惊，还是靠气味才认出她来。

“藤丸立香？”

“对！”立香揭开二重身，露出伪装下的红发和笑脸，“像不像？这样就不用躲着村里其他人了吧？”

“你说的，那个叫魔术的什么东西，连这种事都能办到啊？”

“嘻嘻，这是单人用的。”如果跟福尔摩斯一起行动，就可以利用他的空屋了。出发前，立香被他叮嘱了好几遍“千万注意二重身的电量！”她重新套上伪装：“怎么样？探测仪还好用吗？”

帕茨西咧嘴一笑，指指背后堆得满满当当的雪橇：“你这个小玩意儿很可靠嘛！再跑两三次这个冬天就不用愁了。”

“冬天？这里有季节的区别吗？”他们一边聊一边朝村子走去。

“有两个季节，夏天白天会长些，相对温度更高，而冬天天黑得更早。冬天猎物少，能用来打猎的时间又短，所以很多人会在这之前囤够食物。”

咦？那帕茨西为什么……

藤丸还没问出她的问题，就听见另一个雅嘎在对帕茨西打招呼：

“哟，帕茨西，今天又是空手而归啊？”

见帕茨西没有理会他的问题，他又转向立香：“咦？这个小弟弟是你的亲戚？长得这么瘦，能打猎吗？帕茨西你明明才刚熬死了那个老太婆，你还真是喜欢照顾这些废物啊。”

帕茨西喉咙深处发出一阵威胁的低吼，朝他龇开了犬齿。立香第一次见帕茨西这么凶的样子，对方显然也吓了一跳，往后退了一步：“好好好，我不说了！随你高兴好了吧？”

帕茨西直到进了家门、放好猎枪，脸色还是一直不好。他沉默着准备晚饭，立香也尽量不出声陪着他。但是芙芙才不会管这些。它刚刚睡饱了一觉，在立香卸去伪装，打开背包的一瞬间就跳了出来，尾巴翘得老高，舒舒服服伸了个懒腰。

帕茨西听见背后的声音差点没把锅打翻：“魔兽？！”

立香把芙芙抱起来：“帕茨西你没见过，这是猫啦。”

“猫？”他回过味儿来，“哦！这是你们养殖的魔兽是吧？我们在山区也有牧场。不过这家伙这么小，够吃吗？”

“不是……芙芙不是食物，是宠物啦。”藤丸立香搔着芙芙的下巴，猫咪亲昵地蹭着她，显得很舒服。

“宠物？”帕茨西困惑地向芙芙伸出手，芙芙弓起背，显出恐惧的样子。

立香轻声安抚着它，又回头向帕茨西解释：“听说在旧地[1]，捕鱼船上经常老鼠成灾，船员们就会带只猫出海；后来发展成一项传统，出海的船只都会带上猫咪祈祷平安。在大航天时代之后，这项传统也被保留了下来。也有人说这是源于开罗空间站的猫神崇拜。我们都很喜欢芙芙，它登上迦勒底的时间比我还早呢。”

“你们船上也闹老鼠吗？”

“没有呀。”

“这家伙不用吃东西的吗？”

“当然要吃。”

“那你们一直带着它？”

“因为它可爱呀！”

……

两人都感觉对话进行不下去了。过了一会儿帕茨西才问她：“藤丸立香，你老家是什么样的？”

“老家吗……老实说，我也不知道我老家应该算在哪儿。我虽然是在茂伊约[2]出生，但是小学就去了费沙自治领[3]，初中是在济慈[4]，高中去了艾琳•艾德勒女子高中[5]，大学先在瓦肯星[6]，后来换专业又到了小鹰星系。跟了达芬奇教授过后就全宇宙到处打转，对出生地的印象已经很淡了。”

“你去过那么多地方？！”

“还好吧，这些都是环网内的星球，星际传送门很方便。不过我开始跟着做民俗学考察之后就不行了，要到这些环网之外的星球上需要进行超光速飞行，这样就会产生时间债[7]。我想想……现在距离我出生的时候，茂伊约上已经过了差不多500年了吧，也不知道那里变成什么样子了。”

立香语调平静，就像是在讲述什么稀松平常的事。

“你已经500多岁了？！”

“不是啦，”立香笑起来，“所以说，是时间债啦。”

“时间债是什么？”

“我们在进行星际航行的时候，因为会加速到超过光速，时间的流逝会变得缓慢。比方说，最近的星际传输门离这里有5000光年的距离，我们依靠骏鹰驱动器，一个星期就能进行一次往返。但是等我们回来时，这颗星球上恐怕已经过去几十年了。”

“等等等等……新词太多了！那你们……要怎么知道正确的时间？”

“环网除了星际传送门，还在很多行星上设置了灯塔。”她放出星空图，用手指移动、放大，终于找到太阳系的位置，“你看，这颗星球是我们现在在的地方。”她输入一串长长的坐标，星图跳转到新天鹅座[8]，“这里，跟我们距离两万光年的星球，就是其中一个灯塔行星。这个天文钟会一刻不停地向四面八方发送超光信号，我们每一次停泊都要根据这个信号校正时间。”

藤丸给他看时钟塔的照片。雄伟的建筑凛然屹立湖心，宛如一只翩然降落的天鹅。环湖的山丘上冬去春来，只有这一座灯塔不停地为远航的飞船指清迷途。这座灯塔不仅是空间上的坐标，更是时间的指针。有了它，不管航行再远的时空，也有一根细线，帮助飞船锚定到人类史中。

“那光年和光速又是什么？”

“光年就是光花上一年时间能跑的距离。”

“光不是一眨眼就到了吗？”

“那是因为距离太短了，光也是有速度的，只是速度很快。从太阳到这里，要花上五分钟的时间，。就是这个光花五分钟能走过的距离，已经比这颗星球大多了。而就是这么快的光，到天鹅座也要花上两万年的时间。”

“你是说，我们所在的，是一个比这个村子大成千上万倍的星球；然后在比这个星球的大小还要远成千上万倍的地方，不停有人向你们发送信号；而你们，这么远的距离，也是一眨眼功夫就到了，比光跑得还快？！”

“所以说，这些都是魔术呀！”立香很开心能跟人聊天。平时迦勒底号的人很少会聊起这方面的话题；而她在其他星球上从来没遇到过像帕茨西这样，对什么都感兴趣的人。

“魔术什么都能做到？”

“当然不是，魔术能做到的事情是非常有限的。”

在帕茨西看来，这句实话颇有些惺惺作态的味道：“你那天，用来放那个什么画的红色石头，那个也是魔术？”

“你说这个？”立香把宝石掏出来，“对，这就是一个有一定储存功能的小型显示屏。当它接收到来自我大脑的信号，它就能把我脑子里的画面投影出来。”她点点自己的额头。

为了说明，她放上了一段在郁金香花田里拍的视频：“这是库肯霍夫的郁金香节。这个星球以郁金香为象征，每年都会举行一次郁金香选美。”[9]

“这个叫郁金香的东西，有那么好吃吗？”

“郁金香是有毒的，不能吃。”

“不能吃还种这么多？！”

立香意识到自己说错了话，心一下子揪紧了。帕茨西倒是不怎么在意：“你们只种不能吃的东西吗？”

“不是的，更多的农田里种的还是粮食和蔬菜。”她给他看自己刚从水培农场摘回来的番茄和草莓，红艳艳的水果和棉花糖一起堆成的雪人的造型。

帕茨西的尾巴左右摇晃，绿色的眼瞳熠熠生辉，比白天还要明亮。这给了立香莫大的鼓励。她给他看奥威尔星的动物农场[10]，也给他看像页岩一样层层堆叠的蛋糕；给他看泳池旁的烤肉派对，也给他看施茨廷星上的壮阔深海[11]。她给他看瑰丽的蝴蝶星云[12]，那是她第一次跟着达芬奇教授进行民俗学考察。他们走过遍布蚁穴的虫族星球，目睹了帝王斑蝶跨越星系的大迁徙[13]，见证了最后一只食梦蟪蛄吐出的梦境[14]。宝石里储存的全是帕茨西没见过的东西，不管是在几百米的高楼间穿梭的飞行器，还是游乐园里小孩子的笑脸。立香向他讲述自己的大学生活，在讲到她在养老院做护工的志愿者经历的时候，自己也忍不住哽咽起来。

“在你们那儿，年纪大的老人也能得到照顾吗？”

“不一定能得到很好的照顾……我去帮忙的那家养老院就因为缺钱缺人手，老人们只能在每天规定的时间排队出去散步。”

帕茨西的脸色暗沉下去，但是这次不是愤怒。他眼睑低垂，耳朵也耷拉下来。芙芙窝进他怀里，蹭蹭他毛绒绒的手背。

“早点休息吧，明天还有得忙呢。”他轻轻搔搔芙芙的耳朵，把它交给了立香。

[1] 源自《海伯利安》中对地球的称呼。

[2] 出自《海伯利安》，是故事里领事的出生地。

[3] 出自田中芳树所著《银河英雄传说》。

[4] 出自《海伯利安》，行星海伯利安的首都。

[5] 艾琳•艾德勒出自《福尔摩斯探案集•波西米亚丑闻》，福尔摩斯口中的“那个女人”。

[6] 出自《星际迷航》。

[7] 环网、星际传送门、时间债的概念均出自《海伯利安》，原文环网外的星际航行使用的是霍金驱动器。

[8] 取自德国巴伐利亚州新天鹅堡。

[9] 取自荷兰库肯霍夫郁金香公园。

[10] 取自英国作家乔治•奥威尔所著《动物农场》，原文与此完全无关。

[11] 取自德国作家弗兰克•施茨廷，其著有《群》（有关海洋生物学的科幻著作）《海，另一个未知的宇宙》（科普读物）等。

[12] 闵考斯基2-9星云（M2-9），其形状如同蝶翼。此处不仅指其形貌，更因为该星云生存的物种多为节肢动物门昆虫纲。

[13] 取自黑脉金斑蝶Danaus plexippus，或称君主斑蝶、美洲王蝶，广泛分布于北美等多州，有长途迁徙的习性。

[14] 出自《庄子•逍遥游》，“朝菌不知晦朔，蟪蛄不知春秋。”食梦蟪蛄是对该物种的误解，实际上梦境是该物种的卵。其在夏天完全变态成虫，成虫后只有7天寿命，交配后即死去。受精卵在地下休眠度过秋冬季，并在春天孵化，之后同样在地下度过幼虫阶段。


	5. Wolfy Blues (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自银河系之外的藤丸立香，在达芬奇教授的带领下离开环网，跟随着迦勒底号科考船进行民俗学调研。他们为了记录移民火星的地球人后裔——雅嘎的生态，来到了恒星衰变、只余四颗大行星的迟暮太阳系……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在无限大的宇宙、恒河沙的星系、那由他的行星中，从生命诞生到热寂的不可说的光阴，只有短短几十年的时间，只有在一片区区一亿四千万平方公里的土地上，有一个独一无二的帕茨西。

藤丸在帕茨西的村子呆了足有一个星期。一开始所有人都对他[1]怀有戒心，但他们逐渐发现，这个瘦小的雅嘎没什么恶意。他会帮女人们磨刮杂[2]用的小刀，也会给小孩子糖吃。村里人对他的身世众说纷纭，其中最有鼻子有眼的一条猜测说他其实是从都城来的富商之子，遭到盗贼袭击才不得不流落这么一个偏远的小村子。人们艳羡帕茨西的好运，对待立香也格外殷勤。芙芙不喜欢村里的孩子，他们会追着揪它的尾巴，于是成天窝在帕茨西家里睡觉。

这个季节女人们都聚在村里最大的房子里，成天缝制衣服和鞋子。她们把还不会走路的孩子——整个村子也就两个——带在身边，把能跑会跳的孩子都赶出去。男人们用浸泡过的兽筋把兽骨捆成一个巨大的人形，又把烤干的苔藓搭在上面，也不知道是做什么用的。

立香注意到村子里的人们都很健康，这让她颇为意外，对雅嘎身体的强悍又有了新的认识。不仅如此，村子里的老人也少得可怜，他至今只见过一个。村里人尊称老人为村长，他全身毛都白了，但是背一点不驼，力气也很大。他一直在村中心的广场上监督着巨大人像的建造，每当其他雅嘎有解决不了的问题——像是筋绳会在菱齿象[3]的牙齿上打滑啦、咆哮兽的股骨太硬没法穿孔啦——他就会从鼻腔深处发出一声鄙夷的“哼”，然后轻轻松松解决掉难题。这个老人也是村里唯一的残疾人，不知道他年轻的时候遭遇了什么恐怖的事，下巴完全被打断了。也许是因为上了年纪，也有可能是因为长时间没法使用，他上颌的牙齿都掉光了，口鼻萎缩成皱巴巴的一团，看上去又可怜又有些怕人。他注意到立香在盯着他看，又从鼻腔深处发出一声鄙夷的“哼”，抓起村里年轻人孝敬他的奶酒塞进喉咙，仰头灌了一大口。

村里的孩子们最喜欢藤丸。每天等他们完成父母交代的工作，用石子、兽骨玩游戏的时候，立香都会兴致勃勃地加入他们。他们教立香用拇指发力，把石球弹出去击倒不远处的石柱；教他把兽筋缠在分叉的骨头上，做出能弹出复杂曲子的乐器。他们还从没见过这么笨拙的大人——他甚至连怎么模仿不同魔兽的叫声都不会——于是用捕猎游戏和捉迷藏从立香这里赢走了不少饼干和奶糖。立香体力不如他们，很快就累了。刚尝到点甜头的和还没能得到糖果的孩子都来拽他，从他衣兜里掉出一串红绳。

其中一个孩子眼疾手快地捡起来。红绳上穿着一枚小小的玻璃珠，透明玻璃里游曳着一尾红色的金鱼。这就是个小玩意儿，是她在穆拉诺[4]买的廉价纪念品。其他人一看到同伴抢到了好东西，立刻放开立香围上去。男孩抓着手链的手举得高高的，任周围的孩子怎么打他、拽他的衣袖、抓他的脸也不放下来。

“喂！”正当藤丸不知所措的时候，身后传来了帕茨西的声音。孩子们看到他凶巴巴的脸立刻一哄而散。他抓着抢走立香手链的小鬼的衣领，让他把手链还回来。

雅嘎的小孩不情不愿地把手链扔到了他脸上，趁他手上松劲溜走，跑到远处还不忘回头朝帕茨西吐口水。帕茨西冲他挥挥拳头，小鬼吐吐舌头，一溜烟跑了。立香从帕茨西手上接过手链：

“帕茨西，没关系的，这个不是什么值钱的东西。”

帕茨西露出奇怪的表情。他又仔细看了看那尾红色的金鱼，无奈地叮嘱立香：“别再让别人看见了。”

“真的好神奇！我第一次知道毛皮在做成衣服之前要先把它嚼一遍！”立香上下牙一碰，眉飞色舞地向帕茨西描述她白天见到的鞣革过程[5]。

“对了！”她问帕茨西，“我看到村里搭了一座很大的人像，那个是做什么用的？”

“那是太阳神的神像，是为了太阳日的仪式准备的。我们通过焚烧神像向太阳神献祭，祈祷太阳重新回到我们身边，让天气逐渐暖和起来。”

立香已经知道，雅嘎们把星系中央的行星状星云称为太阳，在偶尔风雪较弱的时候，能看见它藏在云层之后的微弱光斑，“可是，太阳日是什么？”

“后天是一年里白昼最短的一天，在那之后白天会逐渐变长，所以我们就把白昼开始变长的一天称为太阳日，意思是从这一天开始太阳会重新回到我们身边。”帕茨西像是想起了什么，“对了，后天你尽量不要出门。”

“为什么？”

“因为后天也是这个季度交换物资的日子。雷帝的亲卫队会在天黑之后到这个村子取走作为税金的毛皮，再留下一些生活必需品。传说他们外貌非常恐怖，见过他们的人全都失去理智陷入疯狂。而且你也不方便让雷帝察觉到你的身份吧？”

虽然立香对雷帝和雷帝的卫队非常好奇，但是她不得不承认帕茨西说的是对的。她也把这件事告诉了福尔摩斯。他们没有能完全伪装的身份，只好先撤回了迦勒底，留立香一个人进行资料采集。

正如帕茨西所说，物资交换日的村子比他们平时见到的更加静默，天还没黑就家家闭户。几乎每一栋房子门口都摆放着成堆的毛皮，一捆一捆摞得比房子都高。

“所有雅嘎都是用毛皮来支付税金吗？”立香这么问过帕茨西。

“当然不是。我们是猎户村，上税一般是用毛皮、兽骨和发酵的兽肉。山区的农场有的是上交风干的蘑菇，有的是交出兽乳和奶酒；有的矿区会用煤矿和金属抵税；工匠都归都城管辖，他们不用上税，只是平时打造的猎枪、子弹、小刀还有日用品全都收归雷帝所有。”

这里税收得非常重。具体的税收制度非常繁复，连帕茨西都没完全搞清楚。税务官每年会来两次，统计村里每户的人口、房屋的大小、窗户的数量[6]，甚至还要登记每一家有多少刀叉、多少碗碟，最后再算出一个应缴的数额。据说农场和矿场的征税更加复杂，饲养魔兽的数量、种类、性别，拥有工具的多寡都会被纳入考虑。税务官还会统计每一个村镇举行了多少节日庆典，然后按照庆祝节日的开销征收十分之一的税金。每年两次，人们都不得不按照他们的吩咐，把粮食衣服毛皮骨肉堆在门口，等待夜里由卫兵取走。

“嘭嘭嘭。”帕茨西打开门，那里等候着一个雅嘎。立香也在村里逛了有一段时间了，却从来没见过他。雅嘎一见到帕茨西，拽着他的衣襟几乎跪下了：

“帕茨西，求求你。如果这次还是交不够，我们家这个冬天就熬不过去了……”

一个小小的脑袋从他身后探出来。立香认出这是村里最内向的孩子，每次其他人向立香争抢讨要糖果的时候她都不敢上前。陌生的雅嘎继续求帕茨西。他也没能在冬天到来之前捕到足够的猎物，而且他没有帕茨西的运气，至今没能凑够税金。听他的意思，他已经从村子的一头求到另一头，帕茨西是他最后的希望了。

不管他好说歹说，帕茨西始终不肯松口。对方最后生气了，狠狠往地上啐了一口：

“我他妈还当你是兄弟，原来你就是这种玩意儿！村子里谁不知道你在屋子里养的那货……”帕茨西二话不说把他赶走了。门后杂乱的谩骂被康拉德变成了一阵阵忙音，中间夹杂着孩子低低的啜泣，很久之后才平息下来。

[1] 在此之前立香只见过帕茨西一个雅嘎，故在村民面前拟态为男性的样子。

[2] 鞣革之前用小刀刮去毛皮上剩余的肉和脂肪，以便进行后续步骤。刮下来的油脂会被雅嘎们制成蜡烛，或用于其他用途。

[3] Palaeoloxodon antiquus，存活于更新世中晚期。

[4] 取自意大利威尼斯泻湖上的群岛穆拉诺，又称彩虹岛，该岛以制造彩色玻璃器皿闻名。

[5] 口鞣法，利用唾液中的少量蛋白酶进行鞣制。另外雅嘎也会使用脑鞣法和烟熏法等方法处理毛皮。

[6] 欧洲历史上确实出现过烟囱税、炉灶税、门窗税。为了减轻负担，很多家庭会减少门窗的数量，因此带来的通风问题也在一定程度上加剧了疾病的流行。帕茨西家里只有一个窗户，一方面是为了减少散热，另一方面也有减轻税负的考虑。


	6. Wolfy Blues (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自银河系之外的藤丸立香，在达芬奇教授的带领下离开环网，跟随着迦勒底号科考船进行民俗学调研。他们为了记录移民火星的地球人后裔——雅嘎的生态，来到了恒星衰变、只余四颗大行星的迟暮太阳系……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在无限大的宇宙、恒河沙的星系、那由他的行星中，从生命诞生到热寂的不可说的光阴，只有短短几十年的时间，只有在一片区区一亿四千万平方公里的土地上，有一个独一无二的帕茨西。

在太阳西沉、天光却未完全黯淡的时候，村子中心的钟声开始敲响。帕茨西耳朵转了一圈，在心中默数。12次，12次钟响后，他又等了一会儿，这才背上成捆的毛皮、兽骨和魔兽的牙齿出门。

“绝对不许出门。”他不理会立香关于他去哪里的问题，又一次告诫她。

他的表情异常严肃。藤丸问他：“那你呢？不是说雷帝的卫队要来了吗？”

“我会在那之前回来的。你别乱跑就行。”

立香只好点头。他确实如答应的那样很快回来了，只是扛出去的东西不知道扔到了哪里。

等到第二天开门，门外堆积如山的税品已经全部不见了，取而代之的是几个孤零零的纸包。帕茨西把它们拿进屋，一包是方糖，一包是子弹，一包是针线和纽扣，除了火柴、小刀这些杂七杂八的物件，还有少少几瓶奶酒。只有在拆出酒的时候帕茨西才高兴地笑了笑。他拧开瓶盖，深吸一口醇香，这才满意地盖上，小心地收到地下室。

立香趁着祭典开始前的准备时间回了趟迦勒底。

“藤丸，最近你有没有忘帮芙芙登记？”她刚走进仓库就被负责管理的马库斯拦下来。他告诉立香，昨天清理库存的时候发现猫粮莫名其妙少了不少。

“没有啊？”立香有些摸不着头脑。

福尔摩斯立刻警惕起来，问他：

“有可能是外面的人进来了吗？”

“应该不会，迦勒底号周围的雪地上很干净。”

“知道了，我会向戈尔德鲁夫船长申请监控阅览权限的。”福尔摩斯转身前往监控室。

马库斯自嘲小题大做了：“有可能是我之前清理过期食物的时候忘了登记。”他向立香道歉。

然而监控狠狠打了所有人的脸。

视频记录里，两个雅嘎小孩在三天前的清晨潜入了迦勒底号。他们在飞船里到处摸索，最后在库房里发现了迦勒底储存的粮食。他们动也没动货架上满满当当的合成蛋白粉和食用啫喱，而是打开了芙芙的肉罐头。

看到他们嗅嗅罐头的香味，兴高采烈地舔尝猫粮，立香几乎说不出话来。他们撕开包装袋，将谷物干粮一把把塞进嘴里。他们把吃了一半的袋子卷起来，又拿起另外两袋，和罐头一起放进小挎包里。在离开迦勒底之前，他们用袖子一点一点地、小心翼翼地擦干净了地板上脏兮兮的脚印，这才悄悄溜走。

达芬奇劝说福尔摩斯不要再深究这一起“失窃”事件，戈尔德鲁夫似乎也持有相同的意见。他们最后决定转移迦勒底的位置，又在外面罩上了无貌之王。

立香回到村里的时候宴会已经快开始了。帕茨西帮他占了个好位置，他们坐在几乎正对巨像的位置上，看着人们在神像的中心点起火苗。一开始小小的火苗越窜越高，像爬山虎一样沿着巨人的骨骼蜿蜒向上，直到最后吞噬了整个神像。火焰驱散深寒，在风雪中升腾起浓烟。黑烟扶摇直上，即使是在远方也能看见。

帕茨西指给立香看，附近的三座村落也升起同样的狼烟。不知是谁起的头，雅嘎们开始合唱，连一向不合群的帕茨西都加入其中。他们仰起头，对着被风雪遮蔽的太阳和在寒冷冬日里燃烧的巨像发出一声声长啸。雅嘎们的声音此起彼伏，混合着骨头爆裂产生的噼啪声，竟然盖过了呼啸的狂风，形成一首苍凉壮阔的乐曲，在这片永冻的大地上久久飘荡不愿散去。孩子们学着父母，也仰头长啸，声音稚嫩而短促。立香心中不是滋味，眼前总是晃动着那两个用衣袖擦去脚印的孩子的身影。

这是一年里唯一的一次，雅嘎们聚在一起分享食物。他们恭敬地把肉献到燃烧的巨像旁，待其燃尽时再取回“得到太阳神祝福的肉食”。村长把烤好的肉平均分到每个人手上，立香不想接，帕茨西低声对他说：

“不吃也没关系，按习俗可以带回去。”

立香轻轻摇摇头，半晌才说：“我不想……我不能抢走你们的食物。”

“发生什么了吗？”帕茨西皱皱眉头，对立香说，“没关系的，今天的肉是神赐的。”

立香学着帕茨西的样子，毕恭毕敬地接过烤肉，用小刀一片片切下来放进嘴里。没有用香料腌制的肉散发出排泄物一样的腥臊气味；因为没有放盐，肉吃起来有一股酸味。她强迫自己吃下去。

宇宙里再没有比这更贵重的东西了。


	7. Wolfy Blues (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自银河系之外的藤丸立香，在达芬奇教授的带领下离开环网，跟随着迦勒底号科考船进行民俗学调研。他们为了记录移民火星的地球人后裔——雅嘎的生态，来到了恒星衰变、只余四颗大行星的迟暮太阳系……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在无限大的宇宙、恒河沙的星系、那由他的行星中，从生命诞生到热寂的不可说的光阴，只有短短几十年的时间，只有在一片区区一亿四千万平方公里的土地上，有一个独一无二的帕茨西。

随着天气转暖，村里的其他人也陆续开始外出捕猎。帕茨西对立香同行的申请焦头烂额，经不住她软磨硬泡，只好同意：“你可别拖我后腿啊！”

担心雪地摩托的声音会吓跑猎物，立香跟帕茨西一样步行。一开始她完全跟不上雅嘎的步伐，帕茨西不得不照顾她的速度，时不时停下来歇歇脚。

“你这也太弱了吧！”帕茨西不止一次这样嘲笑她。

还有别的事情让藤丸感到焦躁。按照预定，近期内迦勒底号就要离开这颗星球了。

“可是我们对雅嘎的文化还一无所知！”她试图说服达芬奇教授延长考察期。

“立香你说什么呢~？”达芬奇一拍立香的报告，这还只是她传回数据的冰山一角，“这次科考的成果已经远远超过预期。如果继续待下去，我们可能会错过重金属女王补给船[1]哦。”

“可是……”

“好啦，立香，”她拥抱立香，轻拍她的背安慰她，“我知道你舍不得刚交到的朋友。但是我们在下一颗星球还有任务。”

立香不是没向教授提过，希望能让帕茨西登上迦勒底。

“不行！”戈尔德鲁夫船长立刻就否决了。

“不行哦~”达芬奇语气温和而坚决。

“不行。”福尔摩斯和华生一起劝她，“你要怎么登记他的身份？他不会说通用语，不知道自由行星同盟[2]的历史，也完全不懂我们的常识，你要让他从事什么工作？他要怎么在外面的世界生活？”

她只能看着帕茨西天刚亮就出门，在冰天雪地里跋涉一整天，好不容易捕获的猎物在交完税之后只够勉强果腹。在可以预见的未来，这样的生活将日复一日，无从改善；而在更远的将来，无视人们的祈祷，太阳将向着白矮星衰变下去，这颗星球只会越来越冷。

上次换到的奶酒帕茨西还一次也没喝过。每天晚上他都会和立香聊上很久。比起身边随处可见的事物，他更喜欢听那些发生在遥远到不知是否真的存在的星球上的故事。

终于有一天，在捕猎途中立香又一次气喘吁吁坐倒在地。她接过帕茨西递给她的水壶，对他说：“帕茨西，我们要离开了。”

帕茨西怔了一下，立刻装作无所谓的样子：“是吗？行吧。什么时候？”

立香掰着指头算算时间：“还有五天。我们还能在这颗星球上停留五天。”

她没有等到帕茨西的回答，于是先开口：“帕茨西，跟我们一起走吧？”

“哈？”帕茨西耳朵一下竖起来，“跟你们一起走？”

“我们会以第二宇宙速度起飞，然后在这个星系的第四颗行星那里借助引力弹弓加速到十分之一光速[3]。等到脱离这个星系，我们还要经历七次加速。”连立香自己都不清楚自己在说些什么，她不过是在现学现卖穆尼尔跟船长的对话，“等迦勒底跟重金属女王对接上，我们就已经有11年的时间债[4]。等下一次有机会再来这颗星球，不知道这里已经过去多长时间了。”我们可能再也没机会见上一面了。立香生生把这句话咽了下去。

“所以你就让我跟你们一起离开？”帕茨西裂开嘴，像是在笑，又像是在龇牙示威，“跟你一样抛弃自己的故乡，丢下所有认识的人，到处流浪吗？”

这句话照着立香心口狠狠扎下去，但是她无从反驳。这颗星球再冷酷也是他的故乡，在这里有他的亲人和朋友，有他曾经最在乎的一切。她明白过来把他带进那个陌生的世界是一件多么残酷的事情。

“救命啊！”惨叫声打破了他们之间尴尬的沉默。他们赶过去，呼救的是一个叫伊万的村里人。他被巨颏虎团团围住，猎枪掉在一旁，一边胳膊连衣服带皮肉都被撕烂了，只剩下几根筋勉强连到肩膀上。藤丸从左肩的口袋里摸出一枚催泪弹，拔掉引线就往虎群里扔。包括帕茨西在内的所有生物都被爆炸声吓了一跳。巨颏虎呜呜哭泣着四散逃亡，立香仗着礼装迅速冲进粉红色的烟雾里。

她用尽全身力气把雅嘎拖拽出来：“还……还有救！快……去迦勒底！背着……背上他！”

帕茨西被她的举动完全搞懵了，听从立香的指示背起同胞跑向迦勒底的方向。福尔摩斯的小队正从迦勒底出发，立香朝他们大喊：“快救人！”

他们把受伤的雅嘎搬进医疗室，换出医疗AI南丁格尔和阿斯克勒庇俄斯。立香和帕茨西被关在医疗室门外，帕茨西这时才意识到有什么不对的地方：“你刚才在干嘛啊？”

立香也感到莫名其妙：“救人啊？”

“藤丸？这个雅嘎是怎么回事？怎么在迦勒底里面？”

“船长！”立香向他说明刚才的情况。

戈尔德鲁夫听到有当地人受伤，看了一眼医疗室，点点头说：“那就没办法了。”他又看看帕茨西，了然这就是立香总提起的雅嘎朋友，“藤丸，别在这儿干等着了，带他到处逛逛吧。”

立香从刚才的紧急状况里缓过神来，回想起之前自己和帕茨西之间的尴尬氛围，一下子不知该说些什么，于是紧紧跟在船长身后。

“嗯，干嘛？你们想来看我的烹饪魔术吗？”终于有人对自己引以为傲的烹饪手法有兴趣，戈尔德鲁夫不由得得意起来。

他把两人带进配置室，按照配料表仔细称量蛋白粉、土豆淀粉和混盐，在磁力搅拌器上混匀到一起。帕茨西对他的操作全程迷惑不解，终于对着戈尔德鲁夫得意洋洋端出的料理爆发了。他指着加完琼脂后稀稀拉拉的果冻问：“这能吃？”

立香没憋住笑出了声。戈尔德鲁夫脸都绿了，他对做出的果冻不管是口味还是营养价值都有着相当程度的自信，现在却被这个原始人嫌弃。立香向帕茨西解释：“刚才船长称的粉末是从肉还有其他食材里提取出来的营养物质，干粉状的材料能保存更长时间。按照合适的配方配成食物，就能满足每个人的需求了。”帕茨西还是一脸嫌弃。

他们回到医务室的时候手术已经结束了。受伤的雅嘎还在沉睡，他捡回一条命，但是胳膊没能保住。帕茨西凝视着他包裹在层层纱布下的残肢，久久不曾说话。

他们决定让这个雅嘎在迦勒底休息一段时间，由藤丸先送帕茨西回村。立香把他送到飞船外面，帕茨西回头对她说：“立香，你不该救他的。”

立香一下子怔住了，不知道该怎么接话。帕茨西接着说：“你知道为什么村子里几乎没有残疾人吗？没有谋生手段，他回去也是个死。”

一瞬间，所有的委屈都涌上立香心头，她眼泪一下子流了下来：“你是说我多管闲事？还是说我害了他？”

见帕茨西不说话，她冲上去揪住他的衣领：“你是要我向他道歉？还是要我向你道歉？我到底做错什么了？！”

帕茨西握住她的手腕：“你错在告诉了我外面的世界！你为什么要告诉我？！你为什么要告诉我，世界上有的地方没那么冷，有的地方种着大片不能吃的花，有的地方小孩子可以不用劳作、玩着玩着就长大了？！你为什么要告诉我，在外面的世界里老有所依，受伤残疾的人也可以活下去……你很高兴吧？你告诉我宇宙中还存在这样、我永远得不到的幸福，看我在这个地狱里瑟瑟发抖，嘲笑卑微低贱、匍匐挣扎的我。这样你满意了？！”

立香被他捏得生疼，眼前的帕茨西从清晰变得模糊，又从模糊变得清晰：“你明知道我从来没那样想过……”她没想到帕茨西会这么恨她。

帕茨西松开她的手，径自回村里去了。

[1] 重金属女王号是星际牛仔中一艘传奇运输舰。

[2] 出自《银河英雄传说》。

[3] 在刘慈欣所著科幻小说《三体》系列中，十分之一光速是最早出发前往地球的三体舰队能达到的最大速度。

[4] 11年的时间债在《海伯利安》中是一个重要数字。书中领事的父亲从事星际运输工作，在经历了几个月的航行之后会与茂伊约产生11年的时间债，因此每一次见到的都是比上一次见面老了11岁的爱人。最终这位年迈的母亲没有等来与爱人的第七次重逢。


	8. Wolfy Blues (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自银河系之外的藤丸立香，在达芬奇教授的带领下离开环网，跟随着迦勒底号科考船进行民俗学调研。他们为了记录移民火星的地球人后裔——雅嘎的生态，来到了恒星衰变、只余四颗大行星的迟暮太阳系……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在无限大的宇宙、恒河沙的星系、那由他的行星中，从生命诞生到热寂的不可说的光阴，只有短短几十年的时间，只有在一片区区一亿四千万平方公里的土地上，有一个独一无二的帕茨西。

迦勒底的船员有条不紊地做着起航准备，那天被立香救下的雅嘎也恢复得很好。和帕茨西说的不同，他在看到自己的断肢之后消沉了一阵，很快就振作起来。

倒是立香，自从那天吵架之后，她的状态一直非常低迷。达芬奇尽力安慰自己的学生，然而收效甚微。

“再难过也不能不吃饭啊！”戈尔德鲁夫一掌拍在这个浑浑噩噩的年轻人后背上，“对了！”他看了一眼手表，日期标注着一月六日[1]，“今天好像是莎士比亚教的新年。藤丸你就去好好庆祝一下，快点给我振作起来！”他把自己珍藏的葡萄酒放到双眼失神的立香手里。

立香嘴里念叨着：“新年……新年……”突然她想起了什么，眼睛重新恢复光彩。

“船长，我出去一下，会在明天起航前回来的！”

她骑上雪地摩托，一路疾驰向帕茨西的村庄。夜晚比白天还要冷得多，特斯拉引擎转到最大，发出一阵阵轰鸣。她敲开帕茨西的家门：

“帕茨西，我想给你看看我们的新年。”借着气势说完这一句后她突然失语，“我……我没有别的意思……我就是想……”

帕茨西没有拒绝她的邀请，穿上外套：“那就走吧。”

他们挤进阿蒙森-斯科特，立香把摩托开向他们第一次相遇的地方。她把车停在茫茫雪原的中央，将顶棚调致透明。奇迹般地，雪原上的风暴出现了一时的寂静。没有了遮蔽天空的雪幕，浩瀚星海尽皆呈现在他们眼前。帕茨西呆滞地看着银河，看着满天星辰与五彩斑斓的星团。

“接下来，我要给你看我们的烟花。”立香按亮窄小的屏幕。

短暂的等待之后，屏幕上爆开一条条信息。这些信号一开始还稀稀落落，越到后来越是频繁密集，从文字到图片，从音频到视频，各种语言的祝词从宇宙的四面八方涌向这一方小小的屏幕，噼里啪啦从屏幕上飞速划过。

“这是来自宇宙各个角落的声音。一年里只有这一天，你能听到全宇宙任何人的声音，你说的话也会被所有人听见。”立香对他说，“来，帕茨西，我们也发一条。”

“我……我该说些什么？”帕茨西慌得手都不知道往哪儿放。

“什么都行，只要是祝福的话，唱首歌也行。”

帕茨西拗她不过，只好对着她伸过来的话筒呜呜嚎了一声。立香飞快点击发送，转头笑盈盈地对帕茨西说：“现在全宇宙都能听到你的声音了。”

她沉默了一阵：“帕茨西，对不起，让你有了不愉快的回忆。但是请你相信我，我从来没有想过要让你难过，更没有嘲笑过你。”

“不……”他轻轻盖上立香的手，“那不是你的错……过去我总是喝得酩酊大醉，只希望窥探一眼幸福世界的样子。是你为我画出了梦想的具体形状。”他又抬头恋恋不舍地望向星空，“这不是你的错，怪只怪我生在了这样一个一无是处的世界……”

“不是的！这颗星球绝对不是一无是处！这个宇宙无限辽阔，光是银河系就有2000亿颗恒星。但是我走遍再多的星球，看遍宇宙从诞生到热寂的光阴，也只有这短短几十年的时间，在这颗小小的冰雪星球上能找到你……”

她回握住他宽大厚实的手掌。这么小的手，指甲又短又软，手臂纤细仿佛一折就断。这样一个没有厚实皮毛、结实筋骨，跑不快、跳不高、容易生病的物种，却能够使用强力的魔术，跨越宇宙星与星之间令人难以想象的长路。

她对他说：“以后每一年，我都会在这一天向你发送一条消息。不管我在宇宙的哪个角落，只要你抬头仰望，我的声音一定会飞来你这里。”

一段音频弹了出来。一时之间，其他所有信号都沉寂下来，仿佛全宇宙的人都沉浸在这段音乐里。立香说这是一首宗教歌曲，但曲调婉转，听上去反而像一首哀伤的情歌[2]。为了不让机械的声音破坏歌曲的美感，她关闭了翻译器。女人的声音呢喃重复着几个相同的音节，立香也跟着哼起来，想必那就是在她的语言里赞美神的词汇。这一刻帕茨西似乎听懂了她在唱些什么，不由自主地靠近她，从脖子到耳廓，用毛绒绒的脸颊蹭着她。

她捧起帕茨西的脸，先是与他鼻尖相蹭，又试探着吻他。当她柔嫩的嘴唇碰到他尖利的犬齿，她全身颤抖了一下。两人靠得这么近，帕茨西连她脸上的细细短短的绒毛都看得一清二楚。他能看见她裸露的皮肤，血管在一点点扩张。她双颊潮红，比平时更加娇艳的嘴唇被两人的唾液玷污，呈现出淫靡罪恶的色彩。她坐在帕茨西身上，拥抱着他。每当帕茨西舔她的耳缘、舔她的指尖、舔她的锁骨与肩膀，她的喘息就一阵重似一阵。帕茨西迟钝的掌心探索着，肉垫与骨节交替着在肌肤上摩挲。每当他不小心，爪子轻轻划过立香的手臂，肌肤上立刻浮现一道浅红的印子。看着这些浮肿的红印，帕茨西忍不住用鼻子挑起她的下巴，张嘴轻咬她的脖颈。当她的生命在帕茨西微张的嘴里、在他尖锐的牙齿下搏动，立香不由得一下子缩紧了。帕茨西紧紧搂住她的腰，不让她逃走。因为听不懂对方的语言，他们只好一遍遍地、像呓语又像祷告一样喊着对方的名字。

他们抱持着相同的罪恶感相拥，仿佛这样就能让时间停滞。车外风雪的呼啸逐渐响起又逐渐减弱，他们仍然交缠在一起。她红色的头发与帕茨西胸前的白色绒毛纠缠在一起，就像是这颗星球很久之前，曾在雪白大地上盛放的春天。

[1] 一月六日是基督教的主显节，也是圣诞假期的最后一天（第十二夜）。莎士比亚曾为这一天的狂欢节创作了名为《第十二夜》的爱情喜剧。

[2] Leonard Cohen所作歌曲《Hallelujah》。


	9. Wolfy Blues (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自银河系之外的藤丸立香，在达芬奇教授的带领下离开环网，跟随着迦勒底号科考船进行民俗学调研。他们为了记录移民火星的地球人后裔——雅嘎的生态，来到了恒星衰变、只余四颗大行星的迟暮太阳系……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在无限大的宇宙、恒河沙的星系、那由他的行星中，从生命诞生到热寂的不可说的光阴，只有短短几十年的时间，只有在一片区区一亿四千万平方公里的土地上，有一个独一无二的帕茨西。

他们久久不愿分开。帕茨西抚摸着立香柔软的红发，在她耳边低声说话，像是在问她又像是在问自己：“立香……你想家吗？在宇宙里寂寞吗？”

立香和他一起看着星空：“想家吗……我也说不好。不过我常常想起学校的晚餐。”

她用轻快的语调聊起费沙自治领的巧克力和华夫饼，说起瓦肯星的浓汤和烩菜。她提起济慈食堂限量供应的松鼠鱼，颇为遗憾地说自己整个初中就只抢到过一次。她怀念地说起小鹰的福来餐馆，她在休假时回去了一趟，结果福来换了老板，“能鲜掉眉毛的嫩笋汤”就再也吃不到了。她谈起自己在艾琳•艾德勒的最后一天，当她睁开眼睛，宿舍里一片寂静。原来其他人都已经离开，那里就只剩下她一个人了。

她怀念地说起过去，说起那些她留下过足迹、也在她身上留下了印迹的地方。她的朋友们散布在宇宙各处，她踏上的是一条不断与人道别的路。直到太阳升起的时候他们才从相互依偎中分开。像是在后悔着什么还没做出的决定，他们用最迟钝、最缓慢的步伐，走向迦勒底号的方向。

那个内向的雅嘎小姑娘在半道上撵上他们：“帕茨西叔叔……”她恐惧地看着立香，强忍着没有逃走，“爸爸让我来告诉你们，伊万叔叔告发你窝藏无毛种，现在全村人都过去了。”

她指向迦勒底的方向。立香没有反应过来：“莉莉娅，你说无毛种怎么了？”

莉莉娅几乎要躲到帕茨西背后，她的声音越来越小：“他们说你是恶魔……会诅咒雅嘎的小孩也变成无毛种……”说完她终于忍不住逃走了，跑了两步想起父亲的嘱托，又回过头来，“爸爸说卫兵也会去……”

立香与帕茨西对望一眼，立刻迈上雪地摩托。刚上车他们就接到了迦勒底的信号。达芬奇焦急的声音从话筒里传出来：“立香，你在哪里？！迦勒底被围住了，我们要提前出发！你快点回来！！！”

立香把油门踩到底，不一会儿就看见迦勒底与围攻的人群，看人数远远不止一个村子。他们“砰砰”砸着外层的防护罩，一边骂一边把魔兽的粪便往上扔。

立香从车上跳下来，帕茨西护着她的脑袋，从疯狂的人潮中为两人开出一条路。他们费了好大劲才来到迦勒底号门前，转眼又被挤走了；如此反复两三次，帕茨西终于找准一个空隙，把她往上一托。达芬奇紧紧拽住藤丸，不让她被暴民拖走，回头大喊开船。

“不要！帕茨西还在底下！”立香在达芬奇怀里奋力挣扎，冲着控制室喊得撕心裂肺。

“立香，立香，别这样。”达芬奇抓着她的腰，一拳砸在关门的按钮上。立香回头一看，飞船已经离地有十来米高了。飞船搅起的雪雾遮蔽了下方的一切，立香既看不见帕茨西的身影，也听不见他的声音。但是她就是觉得自己看见了他，看见他静静屹立在人群中，看见他任凭人们冲击着自己。

“帕茨西！”她一边哭一边喊，从一个舷窗跑到下一个舷窗，“帕茨西！”

突然间她像是感应到了什么，冲进驾驶室：“船长！求求您！就一秒！您只需要降落一秒……”

此刻迦勒底号所有人也都惊讶地望着窗外。有一个渺小的身影冲出人群，一路追着迦勒底的影子狂奔。随着迦勒底号越飞越高，这个身影渐渐变成白茫茫大地上一个小小的黑点，但是速度一点没有降低。

“船长，求求您……”立香的哭声传进戈尔德鲁夫的耳朵，他叹口气，下令降低高度。立香打开舱门，狂风差点把她卷走。帕茨西朝她伸出的手高高跃起。他们一次次失之交臂，又一次次不断尝试。他们终于握住彼此的手。

立香把帕茨西拽进船舱。他们紧紧拥抱着，就仿佛身后的宇宙与大地都消失了，苍茫天地间只剩下他们二人。

“我还没有向你道歉呢，怎么能让你就这么离开呢？”帕茨西冲她咧嘴一笑。

立香从眼泪中绽开笑脸。她捏住帕茨西长长的吻部用力亲了上去，就好像这是他们第一次也是最后一次接吻。

“这次你可逃不掉了。”她对雅嘎说。

“我不会再逃了。”帕茨西亲吻着她的额头、她的脸颊、她的鼻尖和她的嘴唇，“你会带我去看的吧？”

立香点点头。他们驶向广袤宇宙的深处，驶向另一个未知的未来。


End file.
